Behind the Cover
by fishybear
Summary: Inuyasha's friends has been wondering where he disappears to occasionally while they're resting. Inucest.


"Inuyasha, I think we should stop here for today." Kagome suggested as she shifted her heavy backpack tiredly.

Inuyasha looked at his friends' state of being and saw that they were all looking exhausted and sweaty. The weather was much warmer than usual and they have journeyed for half a day with short breaks to eat, but being part youkai and having lived most of his life in the woods, it has significant effect on him than humans.

"Fine." The hanyou tilted his head slightly and sniffed the surrounding area. "I think there's a river nearby."

Everyone sighed in relief as the girls muttered about needing to bath and the perverted monk asking if he could join them –which earned him a smack from Sango.

"At least I've asked." Miroku rubbed his cheeks fondly and it was obvious to Inuyasha that he was imagining all sorts of dirty fantasy about the girls bathing.

"-keh, you're gonna die early at this rate." Inuyasha snickered.

"Nothing makes a man's life worth living when he dies with dignity." Miroku had this sort of determined and prideful look on his face and Inuyasha thought that the monk was going senile. Probably because he was constantly being slapped by Sango.

Inuyasha made a mental note to himself to tell the demon slayer to reduce Miroku's daily beatings.

Inuyasha dig into his still warm ramen hastily and savored the first bite. If he does not die in 500 years and lived long enough to arrive in Kagome's era, the first thing he would do is to have his personal ramen factory –but first he would need lots of money. He remembered Kagome saying that in order to earn a lot of money in her era is to fight of some weak demon called 'exams' and get 'good grades'.

He's not sure what a 'grade' is, but it's probably a powerful charm or amulet.

"Inuyasha, I believe that the night of the new moon will arrive in a few days. It would be wise for us to stay in a town and get you to safety." Miroku said as he took a bite of the slightly burnt fish.

"-keh. I ain't weak enough to get beaten by some weak demon!" The hanyou grunted angrily.

"We know, but I think you should also rest because you have been fighting a lot." Kagome gave the hanyou a stern glare when he was about to speak. "You're strong, I get it, but you also have a limit."

"I hate to admit it, but yeah, Inuyasha!" Shippo chipped in and hid behind Kagome when Inuyasha glared at him.

"Whetever, keh!" Inuyasha went back to eating his ramen grumpily. They proceeded to finishing their dinner slowly while chatting. The sun had long disappeared from the horizon and the fire was their only source of light and warmth in the chilly night.

It was when a breeze passed them that Inuyasha stopped eating midway and caught a familiar and soothing scent. Although it was distant, Inuyasha was sure that thescentbelonged to _him_.

Inuyasha quickly finished his ramen and drank some water that Kagome had collected in her 'bottle'. He found that there were a lot of convenient items in Kagome's era…maybe he should ask her to bring more, but that's not the point now.

"I uh…gotta go. I'll be back later." Inuyasha said as he got up.

Before the group has a chance to say anything, he was already gone.

* * *

Inuyasha leaped through the trees and ran at full speed. His body was pumped with adrenaline, excited to meet the one whom he have not seen for almost a month. The hanyou didn't know how long he had been running at full speed, but he was getting closer and closer to that familiar scent which smelled like storms and thunder and basically dangerous. It was odd, but he found warmth in that scent.

It wasn't long before he found the person he was looking for and attacked him from behind. Inuyasha wrapped his hand around him and nuzzled his nose into the soft fur; inhaling the strong scent and dare he say it –purred.

He had never shown this affectionate side of him, not even to his friends whom he also held close to his heart but never showed it.

"It has been a while, little brother."

"One whole month you bastard." Inuyasha's voice was muffled.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru turned around and lifted his brother's chin, mindful of his sharp claws and stared intimately into the hazel orbs. "This Sesshomaru have also been deprived of your presence and have been feeling _lonely_ for not being able to meet you."

Unable to hold the intensity of the eyes staring through his soul, Inuyasha shifted his gaze as his cheeks colored slightly and mumbled a soft "keh."

The daiyoukai leaned closer to his brother and firmly planted his lips on Inuyasha's soft ones. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and moaned softly into the kiss.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned against a large tree with Inuyasha in his lap; leaning against his chest. The daiyoukai's armor was thrown to the other side, their clothes were ruffled and Inuyasha was slightly panting from their previous activit _ies_. "I don't think I'll be able to move."

"It matters not; this Sesshomaru prefers you to stay here for a long time and will take care of you."

Still unused to the Sesshomaru's straightforwardness and suggestions, Inuyasha cheeks colored darkly like a cherry tomato and his puppy ears lies flat on his head in embarrassment. "D-don't say things that you don't mean…"

"Make no assumptions, Inuyasha." The hanyou was lulled by the vibrations in Sesshomaru's chest everytime he spoke and his voice was firm, but soft to his ears. "This Sesshomaru does not say meaningless things just like my promise to take you as my intended mate 5 months ago."

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru would never go back on his word. His heart rate sped up a little at the mention of mating, but it was a good kind of feeling. They were taking things slow, mending each other's broken past and trying to make up for lost time. Inuyasha wanted to become Sesshomaru's mate just as badly as the daiyoukai wanted it, but it was not the right time.

With Naraku still prowling around and more Shikon shards that need to be found, it was simply too dangerous if anyone found out. Inuyasha planned to tell his friends and the old lady Kaede, but the timing was all wrong and he was afraid of his friends shunning him if they knew because it was against human's morals to have inbreeding and what more, between two guys.

Perhaps when everything is over, he could tell his friends the truth and hope for them to accept him and mate with Sesshomaru peacefully.

Inuyasha closed the gap between him and the daiyoukai as much as possible and sigh contently when he felt an arm sneaking around his back and rubbed his back gently. For now, he was happy with what he has.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy that! I think Inuyasha is a bit OC but oh well /^.^/  
I might write some sort of sequel (depends on my mood) if this story has a good feedback! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! 3**


End file.
